1. Field
Embodiments relate to positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become smaller and lighter in weight, which leads to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, the demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing and research on lithium rechargeable battery is briskly progressing.
A rechargeable lithium battery may be manufactured by an injecting electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.